In a utility vehicle of the type noted above, the hood must be hinged on the body of the utility vehicle, whether on a cooling system compartment of the body or elsewhere, so that the hood can open without interfering with other parts of the utility vehicle.
Commonly, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,136,752, 5,645,133, and 6,213,235, the hood is hinged near its front end, so that the hood can open upwardly and frontwardly without interfering with adjacent structures of the utility vehicle.
A need has been ascertained, to which this invention is addressed, for a hinge assembly hinging the hood near its back end, so that the hood can open upwardly and backwardly without interfering with adjacent structures of the utility vehicle.